


Murder

by IzabellaRiddle



Series: 26 Stargate Related Deaths [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second it happens he knows that he is dead and he knows exactly who killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

In the second before it happens he knows that he is dead. He looks through the bars into the smirking face of the enemy leader. He knows who will be his destroyer.

He can still hear her questioning voice in the back of his mind. She wants to know his position something he himself does not know. They escorted him off of Atlantis through the gate to this place.

A man they presented to him was sick but hunger is a powerful thing. It doesn’t allow for being picky about ones food.

They stopped him though. They found a way to destroy his ability to feed. These humans will be his down fall. He will die and that is assured. His race will fall to these strangers who upon coming to their galaxy awake them earlier than they should have been.

The man who leads them through the gate this soldier who started all of this is his destroyer and he fears the destroyer of his race.

The enemy is laughing. It matters little now what will happen to his race for he will not see their end.

In that second he knows that he is dead and he knows exactly who killed him. In that second he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.
> 
> Part of the Stargate Death series


End file.
